Sarlacc/Leyendas
El sarlacc (plural sarlacci) era una criatura semi-inteligente, omnívora, similar a una planta, encontrada en varios planetas a través de la galaxia. No se conocía mucho de esta criatura, pero era única en términos de flora galáctica. Vivía por decenas de miles de años, y se reproducía por medio de esporas. Un espécimen particular de sarlacc se localizaba en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon en Tatooine. Torturó al famoso cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, quien eventualmente logró escapar. Mientras que Jabba el hutt afirmaba que era una mascota, había arribado a Tatooine por su cuenta. Otro sarlacc era conocido de habitar en el pozo de la luna del planeta Aargonar Aargonar 3. Esperanza de vida La esperanza de vida de un sarlacc había sido estimada entre 20.000 a 50.000 años. Miembros jóvenes de la especie podían moverse bajo las arenas velozmente y atrapar sus presas más rápidamente, mientras que los más viejos permanecían inmóviles, esperando a que sus presas cayeran dentro de la criatura. Las hembras eran generalmente mucho más grandes que los machos, a tal punto de que la cría requería que el macho se sujetase a la hembra, siendo enteramente dependiente de su compañera mucho más grande. Los adultos generalmente tenían poco a lo que tenerle miedo, ya que únicamente el dragón krayt mayor de Tatooine era conocido por tener como presas a los sarlacci. left|thumb|200px|Un sarlacc en Tatooine alrededor de [[3.653 ABY]] Uno de los más conocidos especímenes de la especie residía en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, bajo las arenas del Mar de Dunas del remoto planeta de Tatoooine. Muchos sarlacci preferían ambientes húmedos; pero podían vivir casi en cualquier lugar, incluyendo las arenas desiertas de Tatooine. El mayor sarlacc conocido en la historia galáctica residía en el planeta Felucia dentro del Antiguo Abismo. La Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti fue capaz de domar a esta bestia, que la ayudó en su duelo final con Starkiller. Sin embargo, ella perdió el duelo y fue tragada por la criatura. Poseía masivos zarcillos y dientes que se extendían por sobre un área del Abismo que era de kilómetros. Este sarlacc era capaz de incluso usar sus tentáculos para arrastrar grandes bestias como rancors a sus fauces o para aplastar atacantes. En 2 ABY, fue restringido por el Imperio Galáctico para cazar a los felucianos remanentes, aunque fue más tarde liberado por un redimido Starkiller. Xenobiólogos no estaban seguros de si el sarlacc era animal o planta, ya que poseía características de ambos reinos, pero muchos científicos preferían la teoría de que el sarlacc era un organismo planta gigantesco. Información tomada del casco de Boba Fett sugería que era más parecido a una planta. Anatomía thumb|right|220px|Interior del cuerpo del sarlacc El cuerpo del sarlacc no tenía una estructura esquelética o un marco sólido, pero poseía un fuerte cuerpo muscular con largas raíces y una serie de nervios terminando en su piel. El sarlacc también tenía raíces en el exterior de su cuerpo para absorber los nutrientes del suelo y para sentir las vibraciones de criaturas de las arenas del desierto. El sarlacc carecía de ojos y oídos, poseyendo a su vez sensores en sus raíces para "ver" a sus presas. La boca del sarlacc contenía largos dientes cubiertos de mucosidad y fuertes tentáculos para capturar a sus presas. Los tentáculos agarraban a las presas y las empujaban hacia sus fauces, donde los dientes apuntando hacia adentro funcionaban para mantener a las víctimas en la boca. La criatura también tenía un gran pico que emergía de la garganta. El "pico", en realidad, era la lengua del sarlacc, y la lengua dentro de la lengua era actualmente otro tentáculo achaparrado que ayudaba a tragar a la presa. La garganta del sarlacc tenía muchas venas y recipientes que actuaban como sensores para determinar el tamaño, peso y fuerza de las víctimas, permitiéndole al sarlacc decidir en qué estómago poner a su presa; las presas más fuertes eran puestas en estómagos secundarios, mientras que las presas pequeñas iban al estómago principal. thumb|left|170px|La lengua del sarlacc La garganta del sarlacc también poseía muchas aberturas microscópicas que dispersaban la mucosidad para mantener la garganta saludable—la arena, grava, o cualquier cosa (el ambiente variaba de un sarlacc a otro) que ingresase a su boca podía dañar el revestimiento de la garganta. Cuanto más comía la criatura, más estómagos se quedaban sin espacio, y, en raros casos, usaba un pequeño número de sus víctimas para hacer crecer sus estómagos envolviendo estas presas dentro de sus estómagos. El sarlacc también usaba pequeños agujeros de aire alrededor de su boca para respirar. Las raíces del sarlacc funcionaban como tentáculos durante la adolescencia y luego crecían como tallos inmóviles durante la edad adulta. Absorbían diminutos hongos, insectos, y células microscópicas y bacterias al interior del cuerpo desde el suelo para obtener nutrientes. El cuerpo del sarlacc podía también absorber moléculas de líquido a través de pequeñas aberturas en las raíces, para mantener alto su nivel de agua. Los tentáculos en la boca eran realmente delgadas lenguas fuertes que podían sentir y probar el suelo y las presas. Los picos de otros sarlaccs tenían otras lenguas dentro de su pico emergían para arrastrar a la presa y directamente los empujaban a su pico. Los tentáculos eran conocidos por estirarse hasta cuatro metros para alcanzar una presa. Sistema digestivo thumb|220px|Vista de las fauces abiertas del sarlacc con dientes alineados, desde la superficie Solo las fauces abiertas del sarlacc podían ser vistas desde la superficie, ya que la gran mayoría de su enorme cuerpo estaba oculto debajo del suelo. Reposaba en espera de cualquier criatura viviente que tropezara con sus fauces, y adicionalmente, empujaba víctimas cercanas con sus muchos tentáculos. La boca del sarlacc estaba rodeada de dientes retráctiles con forma de hoja de afeitar, usados para masticar a las víctimas durante la adolescencia, antes de que el sistema digestivo se formase por completo. Los sarlacc adultos desarrollaban con aspecto de pico similar a una serpiente en el centro del temible pozo, que se doblaba en una boca. Tras ser tragada por la lengua, la víctima se trasladaba al estómago del sarlacc para ser digerida, supuestamente siendo mantenida con vida y lentamente digerida durante un milenio. Una fuerte red de recipientes dentro del estómago perforaban la piel y los músculos de la víctima y luego se integraban a la víctima antes de inyectar neurotoxinas a las presas, previniendo que las víctimas escapar y asegurándose que se mantuviesen inmersos en los fluidos ácidos del estómago, y los unían a las paredes del estómago. Los recipientes también proveían nutrientes a las víctimas para mantenerlos con vida mientras eran digeridos en su agonía; en ocasiones, cuando una víctima estaba mucho tiempo en un estómago, el sarlacc realmente integraba a la víctima al revestimiento del estómago para hacer lugar a otras víctimas que tragaba y para hacer más fuerte al estómago para que otras víctimas no pudieran escapar. thumb|left|200px|Víctimas [[jawa]] Un número de estómagos secundarios pequeños era usado para almacenar víctimas secundarios para consumirlas más tarde en momentos en que el sarlacc necesitase mayores cantidades de nutrientes, como cuando necesitase crecer, reproducirse o fortalecer sus tentáculos y su pico para capturar presas mayores y más fuertes. Los estómagos secundarios también funcionaban como un espacio para almacenar víctimas cuando el estómago principal se quedaba sin espacio, aunque esto era raro. Los fluidos ácidos en los estómagos estaban compuestos de poderosos químicos que tomaban mucho más tiempo en digerir a las presas que los ácidos de los estómagos de otras criaturas. Estos específicamente se dirigían a los tejidos de la piel y músculos, porque era donde estaban los nutrientes de las víctimas. Los estómagos secundarios estaban también guarnecidos con más recipientes y eran más pequeños y más estrechos para encerrar a las víctimas, para que el sarlacc no tuviese que lidiar con las presas intentado escapar. El dolor soportado por las víctimas del sarlacc en este proceso se decía que era inimaginable, con pocos individuos como Boba Fett capaces de resistirlos. Además de los fluidos ácidos que digerían las porciones exteriores de la víctima, el sarlacc también procesaba a la víctima por dentro. La sangre del sarlacc era altamente cáustica, y era empleada en la digestión de la presa. Los zarcillos y recipientes bombeaban la sangre ácida del sarlacc dentro de las víctimas para digerir el interior de sus cuerpos, y para para tomar los nutrientes de las víctimas. Este proceso también proveía a las víctimas de un sustento mínimo. Localizaciones conocidas *Felucia (Antiguo Abismo)The Force Unleashed (novela) *Aargonar *DathomirStar Wars Galaxies *Socorro *Tatooine (Gran Pozo de Carkoon)[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Entre bastidores En el relanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] con la Edición Especial de 1997, el sarlacc del Pozo de Carkoon fue revisado y se le añadieron una boca con aspecto de pico y tentáculos extra. De acuerdo a George Lucas, esto fue hecho porque él nunca había sentido que la criatura pareciera viva en la película original. Hay varias representaciones diferentes del cuerpo de sarlacc que se contradicen unas a otras. The Wildlife of Star Wars, por ejemplo, incluye un bosquejo de un sarlacc muy similar a una planta. Esto ahora parece ser el sarlacc canónico. Tiene miembros con aspecto de raíces para anclarse y recolectar agua. También tiene muchas cámaras para almacenar y digerir comida. La mayoría de las otras representaciones son de una criatura con aspecto de gusano, con tentáculos en el exterior de su cuerpo. La historia de Star Wars Tales' ''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc, parece canonizar esta representación del sarlacc como el estado larvario tardío de la criatura. En el juego de Super Nintendo Super Star Wars, el sarlacc aparece como el jefe de la primera etapa, donde sale explotando hacia la pantalla desde un tipo de arenas movedizas y ataca con dos tentáculos y escupiendo rocas; esta vista es mucho más parecida a un gusano que otras representaciones, aunque aún posee la boca abierta anillada con dientes. Aunque el sarlacc de Tatooine es el ejemplo más conocido y, consecuentemente, los sarlacci son usualmente presentados como estando en Tatooine o en ambientes desérticos, estas son excepciones dado que los sarlacci prefieren ambientes húmedos. En el Guión original de El Regreso del Jedi, se suponía que Boba Fett iba a escapar del estómago del sarlacc en una escena siguiente a la del escape de los protagonistas rebeldes. Esta escena fue removida del guión ya que se decidió que sería una distracción del argumento principal, y mucha podría creer, y esperar, que Boba Fett apareciese de nuevo más adelante en la película. En Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy en un nivel multijugador (accesible en el modo de un slo jugador usando el código del mapa)--duelo 8, o "Ciudad Abandonada"-- en una esquina, se puede ver lo que parecen ser los zarcillos del sarlacc asomando del suelo. El 1 de abril de 2010 BioWare anunció que el sarlacc aparecería como una raza jugable para su próximo juego Star Wars: The Old Republic. Incluso hicieron una página de HoloNet. Sin embargo, luego apareció que era una broma del 1 de abril. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''The Force Unleashed'' (cómics) * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Nerf Herder'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Crimson Bounty'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' (video juego) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novelización juvenil) *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Han Solo's Rescue'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Super Return of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Ghost'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Véase también Categoría:Biología Categoría:Criaturas de Dathomir Categoría:Criaturas de Felucia Categoría:Criaturas de Socorro Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine